


Leon's Fan Letters

by mkrcry



Series: Unsavoury Galar Region [5]
Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: M/M, Poor Leon, disgusting, not fluffy, not wholesome, shitpost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:01:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23482090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mkrcry/pseuds/mkrcry
Summary: Leon reads some of his fan letters with Raihan.this fic makes reference to things that happen in another fic in this series:Raihan's Internet Detective Adventure
Relationships: Raihan/Leon
Series: Unsavoury Galar Region [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1676005
Kudos: 34





	Leon's Fan Letters

It was a quiet day at the Battle Tower. There were challengers, but they all were far from getting enough wins tier up. Leon decided to start looking over the inventory numbers for the prize counters, which happened to be his last task planned for the day.  
“Wow, I’m out of Timid and Jolly mints again.”  
Leon typed on his computer to place another batch order for them. In the middle of checking the rest of the inventory list, he had a visitor step into his office.

“Hey Leon! How are you today?”  
Raihan walked up to his desk. Another staff member came in shortly after, holding a medium cardboard box.  
“Excuse me, Mr. Leon, I have a delivery for you.”  
Raihan moved over and the box was placed on his desk.  
“You haven’t been picking up any of your mail in the mail room and your area was getting a bit too crowded.”  
“Oh! I’m sorry that you took the time to bring them to me.”  
“No worries, I’ll be heading back to my duties now.”  
“Thank you.”  
The staff member exited the room and shut the door behind him. Leon went back to checking the inventory list, ignoring the box.

“What’s in there Leon?”  
Raihan looked at the box curiously.  
“Not sure, but I’m almost done so let me finish this up first.”  
Raihan took a peek anyway instead of waiting for him.  
“Wow, that’s a lot of fan mail!”  
“Ehh? It’s all just letters?”  
Raihan reached in to feel around. “Hmmm… nope, there are also a few packages in here too.”

Leon quickly finished up his work and turned his attention to the box. There were about fifty letters and four packages.  
“Hmmm… I don’t remember ordering anything for me personally so they must be from my fans.”  
He picked up the stack of letters first and placed them on his desk.  
“Ahhh… some of them were sent months ago… I should have remembered to pick these up a lot earlier.”  
“Come on, Leon… I’d hate to be your fan if you treat them like this!”

Leon rummaged through his desk drawers and found a few envelopes and sheets of paper. Feeling a little bad that his fans went through the trouble of sending him letters, he grabbed a pen and one of the sheets of paper to write on.  
“I’ll just reply to some of the old ones for now.”  
Leon picked up a letter that was dated four months back. He grabbed a blank envelope and began writing the address of the sender. He then unsealed the envelope and took out the letter to read out loud.

“Dear Leon, I’m a big fan and have watched all your matches since the start of your Champion debut! I have bought multiple quantities of every single one of your merchandise that have been up for sale. I just want you to know I’m not a hoarder or anything, I use all of them! I never resell either, I’m not one of those horrible scalpers who would sell your clear files for 500,000 pokedollars!!! I also sent you a photo to prove it so don’t hate me!”

Raihan took the envelope and pulled out a polaroid of the ‘room’. It looked like a large room but every inch of the walls were covered with pictures and posters of Leon. There was also a stack of Leon and Charizard plush toys in a corner, but what caught his eye was the bed in the center. There were four large body pillows that had fan-drawn full body portraits of Leon printed on the covers resting on top of it. It was impressively creepy.

Raihan was about to say something about it but Leon continued reading.

“... I’ve also watched that Wyndon dressing room video online… I couldn’t help but think that the ‘actor’ looked 100% identical to you… please LeON, I’M YOUR BIGGEST FAN PLEASE TELL ME THAT ISN’T YOU IN IT AHHH I DON’T KNOW WHAT I’LL DO IF IT WAS-”

Leon stopped reading and looked at Raihan.  
“The writing became a little illegible…”  
He put down the letter and grabbed his pen to write.

_Hey, this is Leon. Thank you for your support over these years. To answer your question, yes that was me-_

Raihan snatched the pen away from Leon’s hand. “What are you doing??? You shouldn’t say that to them!”  
Leon gave him a confused look but still scribbled across his answer with another pen on his desk. “But why not? Shouldn’t I reply to some of these letters?”  
Raihan sighed. “You don’t have to reply to all of them, there’s got to be some ‘normal’ ones in here. Check the next one.”

Leon moved aside the envelope and paper he had written on and grabbed a small envelope from his fan letter pile. He read out loud the contents again.

“Dear Leon, Have you ever had anal sex before?”

That was the only question on it. Raihan’s mouth was hanging open in shock that the next one wasn’t any better. It was an easy question to answer as he thought about how Raihan was shagging him the night before. He grabbed a new sheet of paper and began writing.

_Hey, this is Leon. To answer you question, yes, I have had a-_

Raihan snached the sheet of paper away from him, crumpled it up, and threw it in the trash. “Damn it Leon! Don’t reply to something like this!”  
Leon was getting a bit annoyed. “Raihan… you seem to have a problem with everything I do today…”  
“And rightfully so! Even I don’t reply to each and every letter or DM I get. I just make a post online telling my fans I’ve read all their letters and thank them, that’s all!”  
“Oh? Well that seems a lot easier, but ever since that dressing room video of me got leaked online, Rose told me to close my social media account… I guess I can reactivate it again.”  
Leon pulled out his phone, but Raihan was feeling uneasy about it and told him he’d help him check on that later.

He went through the pile again and pulled a rather suspicious looking envelope covered with wet stains. Raihan shook his head in disbelief that of all the letters to read, he chose that one.  
“I get what you’re thinking Raihan, but maybe an artist did this.”  
Raihan could only let out a sigh as he waited for Leon to open it. He took out a crusty piece of paper and unfolded it. He spread it across the table for Raihan to see.

It wasn’t a handwritten note but pieces of newspaper letter cut-outs that had been glued together to form words. Some of them were illegible and smudged as there were as many stains all over it as there were on the envelope. Leon tried to make out the best of what was shown.

“I’M GOI*G TO FIN* YOU AND ABD**T YOU Y** ARE GOING TO ST*Y IN MY LI**LE DU*G**N WHE*E I WI*L MA*E Y*U MOAN LIKE A B*TCH FOR EVERY HO*R YOU STAY AW*KE”

“Leon, that was no artist…”  
Raihan grabbed a tissue and lifted the paper off his desk and into the trash, and did so similarly with the envelope. He passed Leon some hand sanitizer since he touched it with his hands.

Leon cleaned his hands with the sanitizer along with a wet wipe. This time, Raihan decided to pick out the next letter for him to read. Among the pile, there was a cute pink envelope with flowers on it. It was probably sent from a little girl. He opened it and passed it to him.

“Dear Leon, I want to be just like you when I grow up! You’re so cool with your Charizard!”

“Awww that’s cute.” Raihan interrupted, thinking how it was nice that Leon’s still an inspiration to kids.  
Leon continued reading. “... But mom said if I ever act like you, she’ll disown me. Don’t worry, I lied and said I want to be like Victor and she was okay with that!”  
“...”

Raihan had no comment and neither did Leon. Leon was looking rather sad after reading it so Raihan took the letter out of his hands and put it aside.  
“C-Cheer up Leon! You’re still a hero to the kids, and you have other presents too! Let’s open up a package instead…”

There were a total of four packages. One was big and looked like it contained a book. Two of them were rectangular and the last one was a square box. Raihan took the large package and put it in front of Leon.

“Let’s check this one first! Oh, there’s also a letter attached to it.”  
Leon picked up the letter and read it.

“Hi Leon, I’ve recently become a big fan of yours! I’m also into scrapbooking and I made you this myself, I hope you like it.”

Leon put the letter aside and started unwrapping the present.  
“That’s wonderful Leon! Hope in humanity has been restored!”  
Raihan was just as excited to take a look at the fan-made book. The cover had a beautiful cursive font with the words ‘My Only Champion Forever’. Leon playfully pushed Raihan’s grabby-hands away and propped the book up to hide the contents.

“...Huh!!?”  
Leon’s face turned bright red as he scanned the pages in front of him. He flipped to the next page and he looked even more shocked.  
“R-Raihan… this book…”  
Leon flipped back to the first page and Raihan took the book out of his hands. There were printed screen shots of the dressing room video glued to the first few pages. The rest of the pages were screenshots from gay porn videos where Leon’s head was photoshopped or just cut out and pasted over the ‘receiving’ actor’s head. Raihan clearly spoke too soon.

“Hey Raihan… you’re spending a lot of time looking at that…”  
Raihan was carefully examining each page. Some of the screenshot edits were pretty well done. The fan made sure to find actors that matched closer to Leon’s skin colour and body type. Since Leon was trying to grab it away from him, he closed it and tucked it under his hoodie.  
“L-Listen Leon… I’m just seeing if any of these pictures will show any clues where your ‘fan’ lives… it was from an anonymous sender right? The return address is a third party delivery company… I’m just gonna keep this for now and then send it back to them directly once I find out…”

Leon knew he just wanted to keep the book but decided to deal with it later. He took one of the smaller rectangular packages and opened it. A letter was attached but he decided to tear open the delicately wrapped package first. There were two more wrapped packages in there and Leon opened the smaller one. Inside was a red bow-tie.

“Oh, cool! I should probably read their letter…”  
Leon peeled the fancy sticker seal on the envelope and read the contents.

“Dear Leon, I am a fan of yours and I can understand how stressful your job is since you’ve started your business at the Battle Tower. You can come visit me anytime if you’d like to relax and have a chat. My address is on the envelope as well as on the card inside it. I will always lend you my ear.”

Raihan turned the envelope upside down and a card fell out. It was a business card and the address listed was some shady video production studio. The back of the card had a memo with the written message “P.S. Send me pictures of you only wearing my present!!!”

“Yeahhh… doesn’t seem like a good idea Leon, but let’s check the other thing he sent.”  
Leon opened the next package which contained a ‘stardust-jewel’ buttplug. It was a popular adult toy but according to the reviews, it’s all fun and games until the plastic jewel-part of the plug cracks open and spills those glittering sands all over the place.  
Raihan took both presents and put them into his hoodie pockets. “I’m confiscating these. You’re not allowed to send him any pictures... but you’re allowed to wear this when I’m around.”  
“... You’ve been taking all of my presents so far.”  
“... I promise I won’t take the next one.”

Leon reached for the other rectangular wrapped box. He ripped apart half of the wrapping paper but was already able to see its contents. The box inside had giant letters spelling ‘Mudsdale Dildo’ with said grotesque-looking picture of the product behind it. Leon didn’t tear off the rest of the wrapping paper after seeing it.

“Ahhh… I’m not sure if I want this…”  
He pushed the box away and Raihan took it and put it under his hoodie.  
“I’ll help you carry it back to your place later.”  
“... Thanks.”

There was only one more present left for Leon to open. He lifted the box cover and inside were homemade cookies. There was a little square note on the side.

“Dear Leon, I made these cookies for you with the finest ingredients I could find… plus a little extra ♥”

“Looks like it was sent today Raihan, you want to try one?”  
Raihan quickly snatched the box away. “Don’t eat these Leon, what if they’re poisoned?”  
“Ohhh… I guess it is safer to not eat them…”  
It felt very wasteful but Raihan had no choice but to protect Leon and throw it in the trash bin. He couldn’t risk Leon getting food poisoning or digesting cum-cookies; the two were equally undesirable outcomes.

After they were done storing away the rest of the opened, and unopened fan letters they haven’t thrown out, Leon started packing up his bag to leave since it was already getting late. Raihan was waiting for him, clutching onto all the presents under his hoodie.

“Come on, Raihan. Don’t be silly. Just put them in my bag.”  
“No way. I can’t trust that you’ll give them back to me later… Especially the book.”

Leon sighed. He locked up the office and they made their way down the elevators to exit the building.  
“... This is a lot to carry Leon… so let’s head back to your place here in Wyndon and order takeout or something.”  
“Alright, but I have work tomorrow morning so-”  
“So I’ll stay the night and wake you up tomorrow morning, sounds good.”  
“...”

…

The next morning Raihan woke up a bit earlier than when Leon needed to. He reached over to pick up Leon’s phone, being extra careful to not disturb him as he laid fast asleep next to him. He had promised to help him reactivate his social media account and help him post a few things for his fans.

After he reactivated the account, all the messages came pouring in. There were a lot of angry messages from fans as well as nasty dick pics sent to him. It was no surprise since he deactivated his account during the scandal. Raihan deleted all the DMs and wrote up a post for Leon.

_Thank you for all your letters and presents everyone! I am happy that you will continue to support me on my new career looking after the Battle Tower, and my journey to become an even stronger pokemon trainer!”_

Raihan posted the message and it was immediately generating attention. Users started spamming the post with replies welcoming Leon back to the social media platform, and he was getting multiple DMs by the second. However, after a few minutes he was automatically kicked out of the account. He tried to log back in numerous times but it kept saying his password was wrong. He quickly grabbed his own phone and checked Leon’s page. It seemed like someone just hacked him and his page had already been transformed into something entirely different, with the scandal video pinned at the top and other images changed to match all those other unsavoury Leon-impersonating profiles.

Raihan sighed and went back on Leon’s phone and deactivated his account through email. Leon turned over and put his hand on Raihan’s arm.  
“Nnnn… what time is it?” He sat up and rubbed his eyes.  
“Oh shit…” Raihan checked the time. It was half an hour past the time he was supposed to wake him up. “It’s uhh… time to wake up Leon, I’ll go make breakfast!”

Raihan quickly jumped out of bed and got dressed to make some grub. Feeling partly responsible for all the flak Leon was still getting since he was also secretly part of the scandal, he decided to help protect Leon from his creepy fans. He’ll deal with Leon’s social media account again another time...

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> shameless self-promoting link: [18+ twitter fanart acc](https://twitter.com/mkrcry)


End file.
